


The Potion of Protection

by patronuus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, M/M, Potions, potion-making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patronuus/pseuds/patronuus
Summary: Draco and Harry test their Potion of Protection.





	The Potion of Protection

“You should be adding the finishing touches to your Potion of Protection now, students,” Professor Slughorn calls over the buzz of conversation in the potions classroom, “You’ll be testing them yourselves, so you best do it right!”

“Hear that, Potter?” Draco sneers, nudging Harry in the ribs with a pointy elbow, “Don’t muck it up.”

“Shove off,” Harry grumbles, trying to concentrate as he adds seven drops of acromantula venom to his cauldron before stirring counterclockwise four times, then clockwise once. The potion shimmered a sparkly blue color and gave off an odor compared to that of a wet crup, which was to say, pretty foul.

“Excellent, my boy!” Slughorn enthused, beaming at Harry after closely inspecting the potion, “Ten points to Gryffindor, and to Slytherin. You two make an excellent pair.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry smiles gratefully, and Slughorn trots away to the next table, where Susan Bones and Millicent Bulstrode were adding one too many mistletoe berries to their own potion.

“Alright, let’s try it out then,” Draco says, conjuring two small glasses and scooping shimmering blue liquid into each, “You try first, then I’ll go.”

Harry rolls his eyes, taking the one of the glasses and downing it in one go.

At first, nothing happened, and Harry worried that they’d done something wrong. But then, a subtle weight settled over his skin, tingling slightly and making the hair on his arms stand on end. 

“Well, here goes nothing,” Harry hears Draco mutter, before the blond boy shouts “Locomotor Wibbly!” with his wand pointed straight at Harry’s chest.

Harry flinches, waiting for an impact and the wobble in his legs as the jelly-legs jinx hits him, but it never comes. He looks up and grins as the potion bounces off of him as if hitting a brick wall and flies back at Draco, who collapses to the floor as his legs turn malleable and fail to support his weight any longer. He lets out a loud groan, and Harry can’t contain his laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach as he watches Draco struggle to stand once more.

Finally, Harry’s laughter subsides and he casts the counter-curse, allowing Draco to rise and shoot daggers at him with his eyes.

“You wouldn’t have been laughing if it were you, Potter,” Draco grumbles, cheeks glowing red with embarrassment as he brushes off his robes.

“No, but I would have known when to duck,” Harry grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
